


Revelations

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Boyfriends, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: 5 wordsSpencer. Reid. Should've. Been. BisexualEnjoy!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 226





	Revelations

Spencer panted; everything was just..so much, he was burning up and he felt like he was slowly dying-he was so wigged out that the words just started to spill from his lips "I..I have a..uh _boyfriend_..Jordan, we..had _sex_ for the first time a few days ago"

Tobias looked at him darkly, "Man shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination chapter 18 verse 22, if a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; _they shall surely be put to death_ ; their blood is upon them, chapter 20 verse 13" He spat "Is that a confession?"

Reid nodded "Yes..I'm confessing"

The next thing he knew he was digging a grave for himself while Tobias watched, he felt horrible as he shook, he knew he was going to die and he was terrified

But then he managed to grab the gun and it was a miracle when it went off shooting the unsub dead, just as his his team found him

-

That night when Spencer left the BAU he got in his car and pulled out the tiny glass bottles he had taken and rolled them in his hand staring darkly at them

He sighed and put them back in his pocket, instead getting his phone out, it took two rings before Jordan answered

_"Spence,_ _I've_ _been calling you forever where_ _were_ _you?"_

Spencer smiled brokenly at the sound of Jordan's voice, even if it was panicked and annoyed "..I'll tell you later, right now I just _really_ need to see you"

 _"Yeah sure you can come over"_ Jordan said, seemingly calmer _"Hey Spence you sound shakey- are you okay?"_

Spencer shook his head and tears fell from his eyes, "No not really"

 _"..Get here soon okay?"_ Jordan said _"I love you"_ Spencer smiled _"Love you too"_

That night when he got go Jordan's he spilled everything and his boyfriend listened, they ended up cuddling on the couch late in the morning because it took a while for Jordan to get Spencer to fall asleep

-

"Guys I'm fine" He sighed; he could feel his friends' eyes on him as he sat at his desk, "Are you sure?-it's okay if you're not Spencer" Derek assured, "Yeah, what Derek said" Emily added

Spencer sighed and spun in his chairs "Look, he wanted me to confess..I didn't know what I was supposed to say" He admitted "I was so hopped up on drugs..I told him that I was seeing someone"

Emily frowned "Why would he want to kill you for that?" Spencer paused, "..I'm seeing someone who is of _male form_ " He said awkwardly "His name is Jordan- we'd been taking things _slow_ until recently.." He said "I know it's not wrong but in his eyes everything in the bible is so"

Garcia blinked "..Does this Jordan have a last name perhaps?" Spencer scoffed "I'm not telling you that because you'll look him up"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" JJ asked and Reid shrugged "It's kind of _new_..and I don't like mixing my personal life with work..and I'm also not really _out_ to anybody"

"As?"

Spencer darted his eyes "Bisexual" Garcia sighed dramatically "Okay- okay, so I'm not allowed to snoop _but_ would you be so kind as to answer this one question?"

"What?"

"Is he cute?"

Reid chuckled slightly at that and gave a short nod _"Very"_ was all he said and he walked off leaving Garcia to fangirl hysterically

-

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Spencer Reid was actually supposed to be bisexual but the writers scrapped the idea after the 4th episode because of JJ
> 
> Literally- do they not know what bisexuality is?


End file.
